Sacrifice
by Okami Moony
Summary: Post-Thriller Bark. Después de abandonar la isla fantasma, Sanji visita a Zoro en la enfermería. 'Mala hierba nunca muere'.


**Os dejo con un fic muy cortito que se me ocurrió el otro día. Viniendo de mi cabeza parece increíble que haya escrito un Zoro/Sanji que no contenga yaoi xD**

**¡Espero que os guste! :)  
**

* * *

La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja acababa de abandonar Thriller Bark, aún festejando la incorporación de Brook a la tripulación. Zoro, mientras tanto, todavía se estaba recuperando en la enfermería del Thousand Sunny de lo sucedido con Kuma; y aunque seguía gravemente herido, se recuperaba más rápido de lo que lo haría una persona normal. Ya se encargaba Chopper de visitarle varias veces al día para comprobar su estado y curarle las tremendas heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Todos los tripulantes, excepto uno, solían visitar a Zoro varias veces al día en contra de la insistencia de Chopper de que tenían que dejarle descansar. Y es que algunas de las visitas, como las que realizaban Luffy o Brook, a veces llegaban a ser más cansinas que reconfortantes.

Sanji era el único que no había pisado la enfermería desde entonces. No sabía cómo debía afrontar la situación después de enterarse de lo que de verdad pasó. Se sentía bastante mal al saber por lo que había pasado el espadachín y de saber que estuvo a las puertas de la muerte. Sanji sabía que si Zoro no le hubiese dejado fuera de combate, ahora mismo estaría muerto. Ya era un milagro de por sí que el espadachín hubiese conseguido sobrevivir. _Aquí no ha pasado nada_, esas son las palabras que Zoro dijo cuando el rubio le encontró lleno de sangre y de pie, con una dignidad admirable.

El cocinero tomó aire y finalmente entró en la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras él.

–Buenas –dijo sin más.

–Hola.

El rubio se acercó un poco. Observó el cuerpo de Zoro cubierto de vendas y carraspeó antes de desviar la mirada. Pensó para sí mismo el calvario que debió pasar el espadachín para quedar en semejantes condiciones, lo que le produjo un nudo en la garganta.

Zoro frunció el ceño, algo molesto por la incómoda situación.

–Si has venido a compadecerte de mí ya puedes largarte –dijo con tono cortante.

Sanji bufó.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy el único que no puede venir a ver cómo estás?

–No, es que parece que solo has venido a sentir pena por mí.

–No te tengo lástima –contestó el cocinero con un tono de voz alto y un poco enfadado ante la reacción de Zoro–. Tan sólo estoy pensando en que me alegro de que estés vivo.

Silencio. Se formó entre ellos un silencio incomodísimo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Y es que Sanji, después de todo, apreciaba a Zoro como a cualquier otro de sus nakama; y ese afecto era recíproco, aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconocería ni bajo tortura.

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo. En tu lugar yo… probablemente no habría sobrevivido –se quedó meditando cinco segundos–. Me contaron lo que pasó –acabó confesando.

El espadachín le miró de reojo, pero el cocinero ni le devolvió a mirada ni continuó hablando. En ese momento, las palabras que Sanji pronunció en Thriller Bark resonaron en la cabeza de Zoro, como si de la conciencia se tratase: _¿Qué pretendes muriendo así sin más? ¿Y qué pasa con tu sueño? _Luego se había ofrecido como sacrificio ante Kuma. _Olvídate de este espadachín y toma mi vida._

Mientras tanto, afuera se oían las estridentes risas de Luffy, Usopp y Brook, que no paraban de corretear por el barco. Chopper parecía que intentaba calmarles recordándoles lo malherido que estaba Zoro.

–Ah, sí. Es verdad –dijo Luffy serio, dando la impresión de que había entendido que no debían ser tan escandalosos por el bien de Zoro–. ¡Sanji! ¿Dónde estás? –Gritó–. ¡Prepara la cena!_  
_

– ¡Que no grites! –contestó Usopp con el mismo tono de voz–. ¡Zoro necesita dormir!

Sanji se revolvió incómodo.

–Bueno, me voy antes de que Luffy se coma todo lo que hay en la nevera, frigorífico incluido. Descansa.

El rubio caminó despacio hasta la puerta, pero a Zoro le supuso una eternidad. _Olvídate de este espadachín y toma mi vida…_ Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Si no se lo decía en ese momento sabía ya no se lo diría jamás.

En cuanto Sanji puso la mano en el picaporte, el espadachín por fin lo soltó.

–Gracias –dijo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta para dormir, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El cocinero se quedó quieto y tan solo giró la cabeza unos milímetros, sorprendido ante esa palabra que Zoro negará haberle dicho y que Sanji fingirá no haber oído. Finalmente salió de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras él para después apoyarse en ella con los brazos cruzados. Por su cabeza pasaron diversas escenas de las absurdas peleas que ambos mantenían desde que se conocieron. _¡Cocinero de mierda! _Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo. ¡_Pervertido! _Cerró los ojos. _¡Al menos yo no tengo las cejas rizadas! _Y sonrió.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó del camarote no sin antes mirar atrás, aun sonriendo, contento y con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: _Mala hierba nunca muere._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^ _  
_**


End file.
